indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryleigh
Human Vengeance Paladin played by Nicole. "Tyranny begins with the destruction of the truth" History Early Life Ryleigh was very young when her parents died and she doesn’t remember them. Her older brother, Avery, took responsibility for her well-being – he was her only constant. They roamed the streets, slept on rooftops and stole food to survive. They lived in the city of Falberk, and in this city, people without human blood were second class citizens and lived in racially divided communities; but the city’s politics didn’t matter to the siblings. Life on the streets taught them that surviving was hard - they stole from anyone who had more than enough, they slept wherever they found shelter, so the prejudice that separated the city didn’t apply to the siblings. Soon, Ryleigh realized that the people who were kindest to them were the people who didn’t look like them. Some families took in the siblings – a Tiefling, a Halfling, and a Dragonborn. Each family struggled to survive but they always made room in their homes, at their table, and in their hearts for Ryleigh and Avery. --------- Ryleigh began to understand that change was the natural progression of things, but sometimes it needed harsh push to get moving. Her solution was to rally the non-humans in Ascus, in a revolt against King Tilman, she was only 15. It was unsuccessful and only affected Falberk. The guards raided the siblings home and began to arrest Ryleigh - she had always been the trouble maker. Avery argued with the guards and he professed it was he who rallied the others, that he did it to save his lover. He took sole responsibility for the revolt. Her sweet brother, who taught her to be compassionate and caring for others, regardless of their race. He will pay the ultimate price protecting her, because Avery believed that Ryleigh was special, that she had the power to change the world, but beyond that - it was little sister and he’d do anything to save her. Ryleigh stood near the executioner’s block and wondered how everything had gone wrong. Avery was being accused of treason – a crime he didn’t commit, a crime that was hers, a crime that he was about to be executed for. Lord Daybrand began his speech, “this young man has committed unspeakable crimes against the empire. We believe he is a part of a large coup to overthrow our dear King by rallying those of…lesser linage. We have yet to find his co conspirators, but we will remain vigilant because justice must be served to wrongdoers. The punishment for these crimes is death.” Once Daybrand finished speaking he turned to Avery and with a sneer asked, “any final words?” Avery held his chin high, straightened his posture, and looked right at Ryleigh, “Never stop fighting for justice, speak out for what you believe, make changes and make a difference, make yourself better and in the process, make things better for everyone else too – the only way to throw off tyranny is to stand together.” With tears in her eyes, Ryleigh nodded solemnly and mouthed, “I promise” to her brother. Their eyes never left each other, not until the axe completed its swing with a thud, and yet – Ryleigh couldn’t look away – this wasn’t justice. Her brother and her were like fire and ice, opposites that meshed. Now, she had to be like him, she needed to be better, she had to be. -------- Ryleigh left Falberk to become a paladin of Asten, the God of truth and freedom. Early in her apprenticeship, Ryleigh was sent to protect a local farming community. They had been experiencing raids - flesh golem raids. Her first few days were uneventful, no raids, no sight of the golems. As she watched the community she began to envy their simple happiness. These people had only a responsibility to themselves or to their families. These people didn’t understand the burden she beared. These people didn’t appreciate her presence. “No” she grumbled to herself, “you don’t know that.” Ryleigh closed her eyes and decided to do a perimeter check. Something odd happened, she felt something come over her. She saw the flesh golems approaching the town but moved with them rather than against them. An unfamiliar voice in her head whispered, “they are ungrateful and careless, they deserve it.” Ryleigh’s inner voice whispered back, “punish them.” Again, the masculine voice spoke, “they know what kind of monster you are, prove them right.” Her conscience sounded stronger this time, “show them no mercy.” His voice grew louder, “make them feel your pain.” She responded, “I will show them what true suffering is” and it echoed within her. She struck down everyone in her way, showing no mercy, allowing the anger and irritation from earlier to control her. When she came out of the trance, she was covered in blood, surrounded by fire, bodies, and the stench of death. Standing in the middle of the destruction she’d caused, Ryleigh dropped her axe and fell to her knees. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in Justifier’s blood splattered blade - soot and blood matted her hair, flecks of blood clung to her face, but her eyes were full of remorse. Ryleigh had failed, but how much of it was the curse and how much was her? She offered to help rebuild the town. But the farming community just saw the demon in black armor that slew their families. And maybe...they were right to… Jaqmont 3Y20 Ryleigh was sent to the town of Bellbury from the neighboring city of Riverrun. Rumors were that the situation in Bellbury was a troubled one and she's come to help. Personality Ryleigh is like fire. She can provide warm rays of comfort to you or destroy the world around you. She is bold, outspoken, and passionate. She is a woman of action, relaying on her actions to speak louder than her words. On good days, she is a super heroic fighter against evil. On bad days, she can be a monster and take pleasure in causing evil doers pain. She’s afraid that vengeance without discipline, if left unchecked, can destroy everything the wielder holds dear, leaving them an emotional wreck capable of great darkness. Abilities Relationships Relatives Appearances Trivia